vampirediariesfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Eve's Pack
Eve's Pack most commonly known as''' Eve's batch of abombinations''' or''' Eve Lydia's pack''', is a pack of Werewolf-vampire hybrids that travel all over North America and Canada in search for werewolves that they can turn to increase their pack. The Hybrid pack was formed in the early 20th century. Since then, Eve has created 27 extra hybrids, making them the largest werewolf pack in current existance. They (with the exception of Eve) were all formerly werewolves or humans who were forced to turn every full moon; becoming a hybrid meant that they never had to turn again if they didn't want to, which made them feel incredibly loyal to Eve for "saving" them. The pack is currently living in a city near Mystic Falls in Virginia. History Alpha Eve is and will always be the only Alpha of her pack of sired hybrids. Challenges Members Eve2 (1).jpg|Eve Lydias KitchMaynard.jpg|Riley Holloway Tumblr lnfbov0fXI1qdq7ddo1 500 large large.jpg|Kristie Unknown.jpg|Dean Unknown.jpg|Doug Unknown.jpg|Tamal Power and Abilities Hybrids inherent the supernatural physical prowess of both Vampires and Werewolves such which are enhanced either with age, blood, or by wolf form. Furthermore they possess a wide array of additional powers including: *Super Strength - Hybrids are stronger than werewolves or vampires, but because of their vampire and werewolf heritage their abilities get stronger with age, just like vampires and werewolves. Their wolf form will boost their power due to the werewolf side. While older vampires are stronger and more challenging for many newborn hybrids, if a hybrid fights a vampire closer to its age range, it will win. *Super Speed - Hybrid's intensified quickness, agility, reflexes, and endurance makes them faster than any werewolf or vampires. Hybrids can use this ability in human or wolf form. *Super Agility - Hybrids possess superhuman agility. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *Super Senses- Hybrids have superior sight, hearing, smell, taste, and any other senses *Super Durability- Hybrids can take a lot of trauma and never get tired or fatigued *Super Healing - Hybrids have the combined healing capabilities of both vampire's and werewolves *Mind Compulsion - A Hybrid can compel the minds of humans. They cannot compel anyone on vervain though or any other creature except for Eve who can compel vampires. *Immortality - Like Vampires a Hybrid stops aging the moment they transition. *Dream Manipulation - Hybrids can control dreams and subconscious like Vampires. The Hybrids can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. *Emotional Control - Due to their vampire heritage, Hybrids are able to exert certain control over their own emotions, e.g. They can turn off their humanity. *Werewolf Bite - Due to their Werewolf heritage, a Hybrid has a bite which is fatal to Vampires, but the Hybrid bite takes effect quicker than a normal Werewolf bite. *Petrova Doppelgänger blood - Drinking the blood of the Petrova Doppelgänger will complete the transition from werewolf into a hybrid. *Transformation Control - Hybrids have the ability to shapeshift/transform at will and anytime that they desire, compared to that of a normal werewolf who are forced to transform only once a month on a full moon. However, obviously seen in The Ties That Bind, while hybrids can change at will, they still have no control over their actions as Werewolves. *Lycanthrope Enhancement - Hybrids are capable of showing its wolf-eyes when displaying its abilities. *Daytime Walking - Due to their Werewolf heritage, Hybrids are able to move around during the day and in the sun without the use of a Lapis Lazuli mystical stone bound to a piece of jewellery. Weaknesses *Decapitation - The act of dismembering or removing the head of a hybrid will result in death. *Heart Extraction - The act of removing a hybrid's heart will result in death. *Mind Compulsion - Eve can compel Hybrids because they are half vampire and cant compel any other supernatural creature, only humans. *Eve Sire Bond - Hybrids are obligated to serve eve because her blood created them and they feel loyal to her because she freed them from the pain of turning every foll moon.They have limited free will, along with lack of control. In order to break the sire bond,the hybrid needs to keep transforming into a wolf until it doesn't hurt anymore.(breaking every bone of their body over and over) *Vervain - Hybrids are affected by vervain like their vampire counterparts and cant compel anyone on vervain. *Wolfsbane - Hybrids are affected to wolfsbane like their werewolf counterparts. *Uninvited Invitation - Due to their vampire heritage, hybrids are unable to enter a home without an invitation. *Magic - Witches are able to give supernatural aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of non-original hybrids to explode, it can also kill them as well. *Hybrid Bloodline - If Eve dies, then all the hybrids will die along with her. Category:Characters Category:Hybrid Category:Supernaturals Category:Werewolf Packs Category:Packs Category:Articles by MrsLunchBox Category:Unattended Pages Category:Eve's Pack